The invention relates to earth-moving machinery, in particular, to machines for digging into the lower layers of the ground, predominantly with a chain-type working organ, which can be used for removal of fertile layers of the ground and grading the route in construction and overhauling of line pipelines, in construction of the motor or railway roads, embankments, digging pits, trenches and similar earth-moving operations.
Known is a machine for digging into the lower layers of the ground incorporating base frame, ground excavator, working organ and device for the working organ suspension from the base frame, made in the form of two frames connected to each other by means of the first hinged joint, the first of the frames carrying the working organ and the second hung from the base frame by the second hinged joint, the power drives to enable rotation in the above hinged joints, the geometrical axis of the first hinged joint in the nominal working position of the machine being normal to the support surface of the drive section of the base frame. Unlike the claimed machine, in the known machine the geometrical axis of the second hinged joint is normal to the longitudinal axis and parallel to the support surface of the drive section of the base frame, which ensures lifting of the working organ into the transportation position, but does not provide the rotation of the working organ in the plane normal to the longitudinal axis of the drive section (USSR Auth. Cert. #184732, IPC E02f, 1966).
In view of the lacking ability to perform the above rotation of the working organ, the known machine can not provide a horizontal bottom or a predetermined lateral inclination of the excavation being dug, a sufficient width of the latter, or digging excavations having various profiles. Furthermore, the known machine is characterized by high dynamic loads and loss of kinetic energy in reversal of rotation of the working organ in the horizontal plane.
The goal of the invention is in the machine for digging into the lower layers of the ground, by improving the device of suspension of the working organ from the base frame, to provide digging of excavations having a horizontal bottom or a predetermined lateral inclination, increase of the excavation width and its sloping, as well as digging excavations having various profiles.
The above goal is reached by that in the machine for digging into the lower layers of the ground, incorporating a base frame, ground remover (xe2x80x9cground excavatorxe2x80x9d as used in the specification herein), working organ and device for the working organ suspension from the base frame, connected to each other by means of the first hinged joint frames the first of which carries a working organ, and the second suspended from the base frame by means of a device incorporating the second hinged joint, and power drives for performance of rotation in the above first and second hinged joints, the geometrical axis of the first hinged joint in the nominal working position of the machine being normal to the support surface of the base frame drive section, according to the invention the geometrical axis of the second hinged joint in the nominal working position of the machine is parallel to the longitudinal axis of the drive section of the base frame.
As a result, the claimed machine due to rotation of the working organ about the geometrical axes of both hinged joints is capable of digging excavation with a horizontal bottom or a predetermined lateral inclination, its greater width and sloping, as well as digging excavations having various profiles.
In a particular embodiment of the machine, the geometrical axis of the second hinged joint is located above the center of mass of that part of the machine, which includes the working organ and is capable of rotation about the geometrical axis of the first hinged joint.
As a result, reversal of the working organ results in conversion of the kinetic energy into potential energy and vice versa and lowering of the dynamic loads on the structural elements of the machine.
Furthermore, the working organ is made in the form of, at least, one chain portion mounted on the first edge of the first frame with the capability of rotation about the geometrical axis of the drive shaft by means of the power drive, the second edge of the first frame facing the base frame and being connected to the edge of the second frame.
As a result, due to a combination of rotation in the second hinged joint with rotation of the chain portion, the width of the dug excavation can be increased and the machine capability for profiling the excavation slopes can be expanded.
Furthermore, the device for hinging the second frame to the base frame is fitted with a third frame which is connected to the frame of the base frame by a third hinged joint, whose geometrical axis is normal to the longitudinal axis and parallel to the support surface of the drive section of the base frame, and a power drive for performance of rotation in the third hinged joint, the second frame is made detachable in the form of the front and rear semi-frames which are fastened to each other by flange joints, located in the plane which is normal to the geometrical axis of the second hinged joint with formation of a closed gap which accommodates the transverse beam of the third frame, the beam being connected to the semi-frames by the above second hinged joint.
As a result, lifting of the working equipment to the transportation position is provided, while ensuring a sufficiently compact design of the assembly including the third and second frames and the second hinged joint. In this case quite small play and the ability to transfer high loads are provided in the latter. Furthermore, the above assembly lends itself easily to manufacture and assembly operations.
In addition, the drive of the working organ and of the ground excavator is made as a power drive from the power take-off shaft of the base frame in the form of a cardan shaft connected to the latter, a gimbal drive connected to the input shaft of part of the drive of working organ and ground excavator, which is mounted on the first frame, and an intermediate shaft with two bearing supports, connected by its ends to cardan shaft and gimbal drive, the second hinged joint including a tubular axle with co-axial cylindrical holes which accommodate the cylindrical cases of bearing supports of the intermediate shaft.
This design pertains to a particular embodiment of the machine with the working organ power-driven by the power take-off shaft (PTS) of the base frame. In this case fitting the bearing support cases inside the tubular axle improves the adaptability of the machine to manufacture and assembly.
Furthermore, bearing supports are made in the form of sleeves mounted in their cases on bearings, the sleeves accommodating the ends of the intermediate shaft, the ends being connected to the sleeves by spliced or keyed joints, the above sleeves being connected by flanged joints to the cardan shaft and gimbal drive, the sleeves being fitted with elastic gaskets located between their end faces and the end faces of the intermediate shaft.
This results in a further improvement of the machine adaptability to manufacture and assembly.
Furthermore, the intermediate shaft is made as a torsion shaft.
This results in lowering of the dynamic loads in the machine transmission.
Furthermore, the machine is fitted with an automatic control system made in the form of transducers of the angle of rotation in the second hinged joint and of the angle of lateral inclination of the base frame relative to the gravity axis, device for control of rotation in the first hinged joint made in the form of the angle transducer and/or limit switches, block of information processing and control signal generation, whose first inputs are connected to the above transducers and means of control, whereas the outputs of control signals are connected to the means of control of the power drives for performance of rotation in the first and second hinged joints, and panel of indication and control, whose inputs are connected to the information outputs and the outputs are connected to the second inputs of the block of processing and control signal generation.
This results in provision of an automatic synchronous control of the power drives for performance of rotation in the first and second hinged joints.
Furthermore, the automatic control system is fitted with a transducer of the angle of rotation of the chain portion of the working organ, connected to an additional input of the block of information processing and control signal generation, whose additional control signal outputs are connected to the means of control of the power drive of rotation of the chain portion.
This makes possible automatic synchronous control of the power drives for performance of rotation in the second hinged joint and rotation of the chain portion, as well as automatic maintenance of the specified lowering of the working organ into the ground.